spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted: The Black Sponge
Wanted: The Black Sponge is the ninth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Black Sponge *Sadie (debut) *Leader Plankton *Harold (debut) *Sir Sandy *Officer Nancy (debut) *Officer John (debut) *Cry Whale *Snailster Gary (debut) *Bikini Bottomites *Timmy (debut; mentioned) *Tommy (debut; mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Anti-Plankton *Bucket of Evil (cameo) Outside Bikini Bottom *Desert (debut) Plot Leader Plankton deeply wants to know who Black Sponge really is, so he posts wanted posters all over Bikini Bottom! Now everyone is trying to catch the Black Sponge. Will the Black Sponge get caught? And will Leader Plankton finally find out who Black Sponge really is? Story It was a normal day, and Leader Plankton was posting tons of "Wanted" posters all over Bikini Bottom. Sadie saw one of these posters. "Hmm...1,000 dollars. I'VE GOT TO CATCH THAT SPONGE!!!" she said, crashing right into Anti-Plankton. "Gimme the sponge!" she yelled. She grabbed Black Sponge and started carrying him out of Anti-Plankton. "Wait!" cried Sir Sandy. "We are a team against Leader Plankton. Don't you want to be free too?" asked Sir Sandy. Sadie started to cry. "Yes! Yes! But I need money to feed my sons, Timmy and Tommy!" she cried. "I have some money from my previous job!" said Black Sponge giving Sadie $100. Sadie hugged Black Sponge with tears of joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Neptune Bless You! Neptune Bless You!" she said and walked out. "What a nice lady," said Black Sponge. "Meow," said Snailster Gary as he slithered by. Black Sponge was out walking to the bakery when suddenly Harold attacked him. "AHHH!! SOME RANDOM GUY!" screamed Black Sponge. "My name's Harold!!! Now surrender or else!" he said. "Or else what?" Black Sponge asked. "Or else I'll knock you dowwn!" he threatened. "You'll knock me down, huh? Listen, random guy. I'm a ninja so let go of me or else I'll use my mad ninja skills on you," Black Sponge warned. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!! MY NAME IS HAROLD!!!!" he screamed. He punched Black Sponge right in the face. This made Black Sponge very angry. "Alright! You asked for it!" he said and kicked him right in the eye. "Ow!" Harold screamed. Black Sponge knocked him out due to anger. Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, a police car drove by. Black Sponge's eyes widened. He started running away. "Hey! Come back here!" Officer John shouted as he and Officer Nancy chased Black Sponge. He ran to Anti-Plankton and quickly got in. The police arrived at Anti-Plankton. "Open this door right now or you'll all became prisoners of Leader Plankton!" Officer Nancy threatened. Leader Plankton soon arrived. "And tell them to close down the organization too!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Yeah! Lock down you're club too!" Officer John enforced. Black Sponge jumped out of Anti-Plankton and gave himself up. Right when the police were about to handcuff him, Black Sponge kicked them all so hard they all went flying far, far, away. Suddenly, Black Sponge came to downtown to make an announcement. "Attention people of Bikini Bottom! I, Black Sponge, announce that if you do not try to I will pay you all 10,000 dollars! Everyone cheered. Black Sponge handed out 10,000 to everybody. In a desert far, far away. "You fools! How could you let him get away!!!" Leader Plankton shouted and slapped both of the police officers' faces. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:2012 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes